Stare into the Sun
by feel-likeflying
Summary: AU - 'Kate didn't have any luck at all that day. Or week, for that matter.' Takes place in college! Castle & Beckett.


Stare into the Sun – AU – Castle/Beckett

**A/N:** I kinda got involved in an accident of some sort and it actually gave me inspiration to write. Yes, getting a scooter ride into at full force is not the best way to start your day. No, I didn't get a brain concussion... at least not today... that I'm aware of. Reviews appreciated! This is a one-shot! =)

_Disclaimer:_ *sighs* I once dreamed that I was working on the Castle set. That's the closed I'll ever get to the show.

* * *

''Watch out where you're going moron! You have eyes in your head. Use them!''

''And a good day to you too!'' He yelled back with a sarcastic bite to it.

She groaned. The frustration was taking its toll. With multiple essay's and group projects coming to their deadline, getting a decent amount of sleep was completely out of the picture. She couldn't even remember how many times she'd gone for a refill of her so called 'wake up call'... Coffee. It wasn't a healthy obsession, but hey, if that was what kept her awake during class then let it be.

She picked up the loose pages that had fallen down when she collided with the broad guy that seemed to appeared out of nowhere. She had to admit that it was her own fault that she ran into him, texting and walking was never a good thing. But with all the things going on in her head now, she was running on auto-pilot. She looked around, looking for the battery that had fallen out of her phone, from when she had dropped it in shock. She cursed under her breath. _This day could not get any better_.

She saw the battery lying near one of the lockers, a little down the hall. She blew the dust of and put it back in her phone, only to discover that her screen had completely burst.

Great, so now she was late for class, couldn't sent her partner a message about the essay and her freaking cell phone broke. _Just. Great_.

She was almost on the edge of tears, all the things adding up being a little too much for her. But she wouldn't be Kate Beckett if she didn't tape herself all together and continue with her life. She took a deep breath, forcing any negative thoughts out of her head and forced herself to smile. It could be always worse, she told herself. Someone in this world has it worse than me. Suck it up.

Kate made her way through the halls of NYU, getting just in time for her class. She saw her friend Kevin Ryan standing near the door, checking his messages on his phone, obviously waiting for Kate to arrive.

''Hey Kev, I'm so sorry. I missed my bus, then had to push myself inside a way-too-full subway and when I finally did make it to school, I ran into this guy, dropped everything and broke my phone. And hey! I haven't even had my coffee yet today.''

Kevin swallowed. ''Kate... I texted you half an hour ago. The class was cancelled. We were supposed to have a substitute, but he or she never arrived. The rest of the class has either already gone home or claimed a spot in the library.''

Her jaw dropped. _This could not be happening._

''I... I... can't believe this is happening.'' She said, rubbing her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

''It's okay. Listen, how about we get some coffee first and after that we'll talk through the project, make a new to-do list and make our way towards the library?''

''What would I do without you Kevin.'' She said honestly.

''Probably having a mayor break down right now.''

''Yeah, probably.'' They both laughed.

''Come on. My treat.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What do you mean there is a _backside_?!'' She flipped the page and found what was in fact another set of questions and information. She sighed and sat back in her chair, the energy being drained from her body.

''Calm down Kate, just relax. It's not that much. How about I make it?''

''I could not ask that from you Kevin.'' She said shaking her head.

''Yes, you can. It's easy, you just say: Hey Kev! Could you make the backside of the paper? I've once again agree to do too much work and I'm kind of on the edge of breaking down-''

''Funny Ryan, very funny.''

''It's okay Kate, I'll make it. You'll have it in your inbox by the end of the evening.''

''You're the best.''

''I know.''

''A big ego does not look good on you.''

''I know.'' They laughed. ''Listen, I have an appointment with my coach and I won't be done for a little while... he said something about my earlier tests or something... I'm not sure. But anyway, just go home without me.''

''Okay. I'll text you when I get home.'' She groaned, realizing that her phone didn't work anymore. ''... I- uh... I'll sent you a mail or something.'' He nodded and told her his goodbye.

She packed her bag and started making her way home. If she was lucky she could catch the next subway, which was leaving in about ten minutes. She was almost near the entrance when she saw a Starbucks. Quickly she ordered a Grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and a bear claw to go and made her way to the subway.

Rush hour.

_Well. So much for being lucky today._

She stepped in, regretting that she was actually considering leaving at this time of the day. Who was she kidding. But she couldn't care less at the moment, she wanted to get home, take a nice bath and just relax. Was that too much to ask?

With a little bit of luck she could just between the two people standing in front of her. Yes. It fit. Phew. Well at least she was in the subway and it was kind of comfortable. The doors almost closed, but someone opened them again and stepped in behind her. Kate sighed. This way they were never going to leave. She had a itch on her leg, but she couldn't reach it, being smashed between the many people. She took a small step backward and came into contact with the person behind her. In, probably, one of the most intimate positions ever. The person behind her coughed and she turned around quickly, the itch suddenly forgotten.

''Oh, for gods sake! Could you please take a step back. It's a little difficult standing here normally with you breathing down my neck.''

''Seriously, what's with you today? Jeez.'' She only then looked up into the persons face to find a pair of blue eyes glued onto her. The same that she'd looked into that morning... when she broke her phone.

''What's with _me_ today?! Well, let me tell you. I missed my bus this morning, meaning that I missed my subway. I have several essay's due all between the time of now and next week Monday. I have group projects where I want to kill most of my classmates. And because _you_ walked into me, my phone broke. And I do not have enough energy nor caffeine in my body to keep me from getting mad at anything. So yeah, I'm sorry if I'm not 100% me today.'' She then turned around again, facing one of the windows.

''I'm sorry.'' He said sincerely. She huffed. ''No really, how can I make it up to you? Do you want money for a new phone or something?''

She turned around again to face him. ''No, I don't want your pity money.''

''But it broke because we walked into each other right?''

''That, it did.''

''Okay, so we agree on one point. _Score_.'' She chuckled softly and he even wasn't sure if he'd heard it correct.

''Listen. I'm not in the mood for small talk. So how about you just shut up and stand there making me feel uncomfortable.''

''I could do that or-''

''Or what?'' The look in her eyes made him shut up immediately.

''Nothing.''

''Good.''

It was silent for a couple of minutes before she felt a hand on her ass. She turned around quickly, grabbed his ear and twisted it. He whined loudly and she let go reluctant. A death glare written all over her face.

''I swear I was trying to grab my cell phone! It's in my right pocket! Look!'' He stuttered and pointed towards the inanimate object in his pocket.

She was too tired to argue and decided to let it slide. She closed her eyes for a second and before she knew it someone tapped on her shoulder, slowly she turned around.

''What?'' she said annoyed.

''I have to get off here.'' She looked at the sign above the door showing a map, so he lived in Soho. _Interesting_. She shook of that thought and shrugged.

''Whatever.'' He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly after. The subway stopped and he stepped of. If she didn't see him ever again, it would be too soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate took a sip from her coffee. That was one of the things she liked about university, the teachers simply didn't care if you were eating, texting, sleeping or drinking coffee during their class as long as you didn't fail their class. It was your own responsibility after all. And some people took that responsibility very serious, she though looking at the guy in the first row sleeping who was getting drawn on. She chuckled and continued to take notes.

''Could Katherine Beckett come to administration please. Katherine Beckett.'' Her jaw dropped and her pen fell on the ground.

They _never_ used the intercom for personal reasons. Only when there was a fire or something _extremely_ important. What could it be? Was it her dad? _O my god, what if he'd ended up in the hospital again._ Without saying a worth she grabbed her stuff and quickly walked out of the class, leaving the people wondering.

She came walking into the office out of breath. She had pretty much taken a sprint towards the room after she'd hear her name. Kate looked around, trying to find out where she should go for more information.

It was only then that she saw him half sitting on one of the desks, talking one of the secretaries. When he heard the door slam, he quickly turned around, seeing Kate standing in the door way looking bewildered. He gave her a smug smile and waved.

Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me.

''Were you behind this?'' She said as calm as was physically possible.

He swallowed, suddenly his mouth falling dry. ''I...'' Oh boy there was no chance in denying, was there? ''... Yes. That was me.''

''How could you do that to me! That was so embarrassing! Seriously, you nearly gave me a heart attack!'' She poked his chest hard (multiple times), making him take a step back and crossing his arms over his chest in defend.

''... I- uh, well getting it done was easier than you might expect.''

''Really. How's that? _Please_ enlighten me.'' She bit back sarcastic.

He pointed over to one of the secretary's who was sitting behind her desk, blushing furiously. ''She's a fan.''

''A fan of _what_ exactly?''

''My books. I'm a writer.''

''What is your name?'' She questioned, confusion written all over her face. ''Wait. How the hell did you know my name? I never gave you it. That I'm pretty sure off.''

''Ah, you see. This is where it gets fun. You have no idea what social media can do these days-'' He said, looking up as if he was going to tell a very long dreading story.

She wanted to yell his name, but she realized that she didn't even know his name at this point. ''Zip it _kitten_!''

''I happened to see your picture on facebook.'' He confessed and waited for a second before he continued, hoping that Kate would cool down a bit. He knew she'd be pissed when she found out, but this was a whole new level of being mad. ''You know, it's funny how everyone is kind of connected on that website. Interesting fact, I know your friend Javier Esposito, he's actually one of my poker buddies-''

''What the hell is your name?!'' She yelled, getting more frustrated.

''Relax! O my god, you are really having a bad week are you?'' He looked at her questioning, but her glare said enough. ''Okay. Don't answer that. Anyway, I'm Richard Castle. But you can just call me Rick if you want to. All my friends do.''

''You are not my friend.'' She pointed out.

''Touché.'' It was only then that she realized what he'd said.

''Wait. You are Richard Castle? _The_ Richard Castle?''

He showed her a smug smile. '_'The_ is a bit too much even for me, but yes, I'm _the_ Richard Castle. The one and only.''

''My mom wouldn't shut up about your damn books.''

''Your mother is a fan? Well, she definitely has an excellent taste. That's for sure.'' She rolled her eyes at him. ''Do you want me to sign something for her? It wouldn't be a problem you know.'' _That little-_

''If you don't start telling me why I'm here within ten seconds, I'll break both of your legs.'' He shivered, pretty sure by the look on her face that she would actually do it.

''Okay! I just wanted to give you this.'' He gave her a bag and she accepted hesitantly, looking him in the eye once more before actually took it. She opened it and took out its contents. Confused, she looked up at him. ''It's an iPhone. I wasn't sure what kind of phone you had, before broke, so I just took the same one I have.'' He gave her a lopsided smile and showed her his phone. ''I took the liberty of installing the thing already and making some changes, like turning of auto-correct. Seriously, the person who made that function should never be allowed to touch a cell phone ever again.''

Kate stayed silent for a while, making Rick nervous.

''Could you please say something? Anything?'' he almost begged.

''_Why_?'' She said quietly.

''Why, what?''

''Why the hell would you buy me a new cell phone?''

''I broke yours. You need a new one. I was just trying to be nice.''

''Trying to be nice? This is a cell phone that costs about 600 bucks, if not more! Where did you get the money?''

He shrugged. ''I told you I'm a writer. Really, it's nothing. Actually, that brings me to the second part...'' He looked at her bag. She once again grabbed something out of it.

''Books?''

''Nu-huh, not _some_ books. _My_ books. Figured you might wanted to read them. Also, this one hasn't been released yet. So it's a first edition. Even signed it for you.'' She rolled her eyes at him.

''Castle... that's kind of nice.'' She looked at the cover and turned it around, trying to read the back of the cover. Instead he put his hand over it.

''How about you read that at home.'' She shrugged and just put the book back in the bag.

''So... do you forgive me for getting called in here?''

''Not yet.''

''Just checking.'' He added quickly. ''Well. I'm done here. Are you heading home?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I can't go back into class after that. And that happened to be my last lecture of the day so...''

''Wanna ride the subway together?

She chuckled and he was pretty sure that she would turn him down. ''What kind of question is that?''

''I'm not sure, I wasn't sure how you ask someone to travel with them... Never mind.''

''How about we get some coffee first, looks like we both need it.''

He gave her a smile. ''Sounds like a plan.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked into the kitchen holding her phone. ''Where did you get that phone? Do you have any superpowers that I don't know about?''

''No dad, the guy who ran into me bought it for me.''

''Oh, did he now...'' Jim thought for a second. ''Are you sure the thing isn't bugged or anything?'' He said taking the phone from her, flipping it.

Kate chuckled. She herself had considered that very option the second she got it, but after getting coffee and talking in the subway with Rick, she doubted it. He was a geek, but he wasn't _that_ technical. Though she was sure that he would _have a guy_ somewhere that could.

''He doesn't expect anything back, right?''

She laughed. ''I hope not. 'Cause he ain't getting any.''

Jim laughed out loud. ''That's my girl.'' He gave her a one armed hug. ''So, who is this guy?''

She stepped aside and turned on the coffee maker. ''Richard Castle.''

''Wait. Who?'' He narrowed his eyes at her.

''You heard me. Richard Castle.''

''Johanna would have envied you.'' Kate laughed.

''Yes, she would have. And he gave me a couple of copies from his books to.''

''Did he now?'' Jim said surprised.

''Uh-uh.''

''Interesting.'' Kate nod.

''In fact, there was even a book in there that hadn't been released yet. Wait, let me get it.'' She opened her shoulder bag and grabbed the dark blue covered book. Jim accepted it and read the summary on the backside. His eyes narrowed once again and suddenly his face broke into a wide grin.

''Honey.''

''Yeah.'' She turned off the coffee machine again and put some of the liquid in a travel can. She then proceeded to make two cups for her and her dad.

''Have you read the summary?'' He wondered.

''No, I haven't yet. Why?''

''Just do it.'' He handed her the book and she gave him a curious look. Jim quickly hid his smile in his coffee cup.

_Nikki Heat was a simple student, trying to make her way through university. She didn't stand out, she didn't give up and was an easy-going girl. Who wouldn't love her? She was the perfect student. But the simple girl from New York witnessed a simple crime. A simple crime that turned her life around. And her life definitely didn't get any easier when Rook Jameson decided to show up for an encore.' _

Did he actually wrote a book about them? Within two weeks? _How_ was this possible?

She stared from the cover to her new phone. Deciding that she should ask her best friend what to do, she typed a quick message and scrolled through her contact list. Rick Castle.

_Of course_ he'd put his phone number in the phone. Did she expect anything else from him?

On the second dial he took up. ''Hey Kate.''

''How did you know it was me?''

''I bought your phone, I took the cell phone number of that phone, I made a new contact-''

She chuckled. ''Okay, that's enough writer boy. Listen, I saw the summary and now I'm just wondering... why me?''

''Have you read the dedication?''

''What?''

''Have you read the dedication?'' He repeated. She opened the book and took a sharp intake of air.

'_It was like I was staring into the sun. Something so gorgeous and breath-taking, catching my attention. But I know it will make me blind if I look into it directly without sunglasses. So KB, wanna be my sunglasses?_'

''I... can't believe you did that.''

''You like it?''

''Yes, of course I like it Castle. Who wouldn't like a book dedicated to her.''

''Good. So you'll go on a date with me?'' He said hopeful.

She laughed. ''Yes Castle, I'll go on a date with you.'' She could hear him making some gestures and maybe even some woo-ing in the background and she laughed again.

''Tonight. Release party. Dress code is

''I got it covered.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Kate!'' She turned around and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a sexy black cocktail dress, not short enough to be too much and not long enough to be a classic, it was just right. Like always with her.

''Hey.'' She looked him up and down. _Damn. That tuxedo really did the trick._

''Care to dance?''

''Already?'' She said, trying to sound annoyed, but the smile on her face was hard to cover up. ''I only just got here!''

''What? You have a problem with that?'' He fired back, teasing her.

''Nope, not complaining.''

''Good, 'cause I'd love to dance with you.''

They walked towards the dance floor and Kate reached for his hand, but Rick stepped away. She looked confused and Rick chuckled at the sight. So adorable.

''So, after all these awkward weeks and conversations, I propose we start all over.'' He cleared his throat and took a step forward again. ''Hey, I'm Richard, but you can just call me Rick.'' He winked at her, making her laugh.

''Kate. Kate Beckett.'' She shook his hand.

''Nice to meet you Kate.''

''Ditto Rick.''

''Can I have this dance?''

''Well, this guy promised me a dance earlier actually, I'm sure that he wouldn't appreciate it if I'd danced with someone else.''

''You got that right.'' He whispered in her ear. And then he softly pulled her in and gave her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. She smiled and pulled him in for another tender kiss, softly swaying to the music playing on the background.

Sometimes it's not the first, second or third time you see someone that does it.

Sometimes it's love at fourth sight.


End file.
